Blame her best friend! TRADUCTION
by Biritsu
Summary: Bon, peut être que venir vivre au Japon sans pouvoir avec Justin n'était pas la meilleure idée... SUite de Her best friend's fault. TRADUCTIOn d'un fic de Not Just a Nerd
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, ni l'histoire qui est à Not Just a Nerd, ni WOWP. Voici le lien de la version originale : .net/s/6395317/1/bBlame_b_bher_b_bbest_b_bfriend_b**

**Prologue**

« Tu vas bien ? » cria Justin, la serrant fort contre lui _(C'est bon, elle est pas en train de mourir !) _dès qu'il eut ouvert la porte. « QU'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Pourquoi tu m'as laissé ce message ? Pourquoi tu ne répondais pas à mes appels ? Pourquoi tu as besoin de mon aide en urgences ? »

Elle haussa les épaules, en s'écartant de lui légèrement. _(Il transpirait ! Ew !) _« Est-ce que tu peux changer la langue de la télévision s'il te plait ? Je ne comprends rien du tout ! C'est du chinois tout ça ! »

Il la regarda d'un air incrédule, choqué. « C'est du japonais ! On est au Japon ! Et tu m'as fait venir ici depuis mon travail pour ça ? »

Elle haussa à nouveau les épaules, d'un air nonchalant. _(Il conduit la voiture de Zeke. En quoi ça le dérange ? )_

« Alex. Tu me fais jouer comme un violon ! » l'accusa-t-il, d'un ton triste, essayant de jouer comme l'un de ces héros de film dramatique qui ont été trompé par leur petite-amie, et ça avait l'art de l'ennuyer.

« Hey, je ne sais même pas jouer du violon ! » fit-elle remarquer. « E puis personne ne voudrait jouer de toi. Tes cris ne sont en rien musicaux. » _(Mais pour elle si. Il n'y a rien au monde qu'elle aime plus que d'entendre crier Justin de panique.)_

Il essaya de garder son calme, et se dirigea vers la télévision, tout en la regardant d'un air suspicieux.

« Quoi ? » siffla-t-elle. _(Pourquoi est ce qu'il a toujours l'air de savoir quand elle a quelque chose en tête ?)_

« Tu prépares quelque chose.3 déclara-t-il, en éteignant la télévision.

« Quoi ! Non, pas du tout ! » dit-elle en tapant du pied.

Il resta debout devant elle, en croisant les bras. « Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Alex ? »

« Euh, rien ! » dit-elle en riant nerveusement, tout en haussant les yeux. _(Comme si elle allait lui dire !)_

« Alex. » dit-il d'un ton menaçant.

Elle le regarda et battit des paupières, en mettant ses mains autour de son cou. « Pourquoi tu ne me crois pas Justin ? » demanda-t-elle gentiment, en l'embrassant.

Il grogna. « Pas maintenant Alex…. Je dois retourner au travail avant que mon patron me vire et qu'on doive vivre dans la rue. »

« Mais je pensais qu'on pourrait… »

**BHAM !**

« C'est quoi ce raffut ? » demanda-t-il, en se détachant d'elle.

« Qu… quel raffut ? » demanda-t-elle, feignant l'ignorance. _(Elle pouvait le convaincre qu'il hallucinait… ou qu'ils étaient hanté pas le fantôme d'un gars mort dans leur nouvel appartement !)_

« Tu as entendu ce bruit dans la cuisine ? » demanda-t-il à nouveau, se dirigeant vers celle-ci.

Elle courut dans la direction de la cuisine et lui barra le chemin. « Est-ce que tu peux me décrire ce raffut Justin ? »

Il fronça le nez de confusion. « Ouais… Ca ressemblait au raffut que faisait Max… Mais Max n'est pas… ALEX QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS FAIT ? »

« Quoi ! » cria-t-elle, en retour, en plaçant ses mains sur ses hanches. « Juste parce qu'il y a du bruit dans la cuisine ne veut pas automatiquement dire que c'est Max et que j'ai quelque chose à voir avec ça ! »

« Est-ce que tu as u rapport avec ça ? » demanda-t-il en croisant les bras, la regardant fixement.

« Oui ! » dit-elle en pleurnichant, en regardant autre part. _(Oh, pourquoi est ce qu'elle disait toujours la vérité quand il la regardait comme ça.)_ « Max s'est pointé ici quand j'ai accidentellement allumé le GPT. »

Il rit d'un ton sarcastique. « Accidentellement ? »

« Hey ! Je t'avais dit de me ramener du chocolat ! C'est de ta faute s'il est là maintenant ! Maintenant, arranges ça. » demanda-t-elle, lui montrant la cuisine.

Il grogna, en secouant la tête.

Le fun (ou les ennuis si vous préférer) vont commencer !

**Reviews please !**


	2. Pagaille

**Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient, ni l'histoire qui est à Not Just a Nerd, ni WOWP.**

Quand Justin entra dans la cuisine, ses yeux faillirent sortirent de leur orbites. Toute la vaisselle, fourchettes et cuillères, étaient tombées à terre et en mille morceaux. _(Bon, ok, peut-être que Max est tombée sur la vaisselle et à casser quelque trucs ? Et alors !)_ Il regarda autour de lui et remarqua Max, assis sur le sol au milieu de la pagaille qu'il avait provoqué, heureux, mangeant des cupcakes.

« Hey, ils sont à moi ces cupcakes ! » protesta Alex. _(Bon, c'est Max qui les avaient achetés, et alors ? Sa maison = ses règles ! C'est pour ça que Justin porte un masque de Mickey et danse comme un poulet quand elle ne se sent pas bien !)_

« Oh, désolé Alex ! » marmonna Max, en s'essuyant la bouche. « Je t'en achèterai d'autre. »

Alex soupira. « Ca va te couter 20 autres cupcakes. »

Max déglutit, en la regardant. « 20 ? »

« Bon, ok, 30 » accepta Alex, regardant le sol d'un air d'acceptance. _(N'est-elle pas la meilleure manipulatrice ?)_

« Alex ! » la réprimanda Justin, lui faisant signe de rester sage. Il regarda Max, avala avec difficulté, et prit une grande respiration. _(Il a peur de Max, vraiment ?)_ « M… Max ? Qu'est… qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? » demanda-t-il nerveusement.

« Oh, salut Justin ! Je mange juste un cupcakes. » répondit Max, la bouche pleine. « Tu en veux ? » offrit-il, en tendant la moitié de son cupcake.

Justin secoua la tête, en repoussant la main de son frère. « Non ! Je veux dire qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Au Japon ? »

Max sauta sur ses pieds, regardant autour de lui d'un air paniqué. « Je suis au Japon ? Mais Alex m'as dit qu'on était en France ! »

Alex marcha sur le pied de Justin. _(Hey, c'est ce qu'il mérite. Qu'est ce qui fait penser à Justin que dire à leur 'ennemi' leur vrai localisation était une bonne idée ? Vraiment ? )_

« C'est vrai. » commença Alex, essayant de rattraper le coup. « On est dans… la rue du Japon… qui est dans le quartier chinois… en France… oui, c'est ça. » dit-elle, en soupirant de soulagement. _(Vous voyez la géographie est inutile, elle peut créer ces propres lieu !)_

Max haussa les épaules. « Ah, OK » _(C'est trop facile de manipuler Max !)_

« Comment tu es arrivé ici ? » demanda Justin.

« Je ne sais pas. » dit Max en regardant autour de lui. « J'ai juste atterrit ici. »

Cette fois, Justin regarda Alex. _(Hey ce n'est pas de sa faute si elle n'écoutait pas les leçons de magie et qu'elle ne savait pas programmé le GPT. Tout le monde fait des erreurs ? Bon, à part lui !)_

« Max. » commença Justin, d'une voix lente et suppliante. _(Il supplie Max ? Rappelez-lui pourquoi elle s'est enfuie avec lui encore ?)_ « Tu ne peux pas dire à maman et papa où on est OK. S'il te plait. » _(Vraiment ? Elle est la championne du chantage, non ?)_

« Pourquoi pas ? » demanda Max, confus.

« Parce que… » Justin regarda le sol, embarrassé et coupable. « On a pris la poudre d'escampette ! »

« Vraiment ? » dit Max en croisant les bras. « Je croyais que vous vous étiez enfui. »

Justin se frappa la tête. _(Et tout le monde n'a pas un dictionnaire d'expression dans la tête ! Qu'est ce qui lui prends d'en employé avec Max aussi !) _« Ca veut dire la même chose Max ! »

« Mais pourquoi ? » _(Ce gosse pose trop de question. Il devrait être avocat, se battant pour le droit des cupcakes. Voyez le sarcasme !)_

Justin évita son regard, incapable de supporter celui de son frère. _(Elle qui pensait qu'il allait se battre pour elle !)_

Alex approcha d'un pas, en prenant la main de Justin dans la sienne et la caressant, la tenant tellement fort que ça lui faisait mal. _(C'est pour le rassurer et se venger en même temps. C'est super.) _« Parce que… On s'aime. »

« Aww, je vous aime aussi les gars. Ca veut dire que je dois m'enfuir avec vous aussi ? Je peux prendre ma cape et mon aquarium ? »

Justin se frappa à nouveau la tête. Alex prit une grande respiration, mit son bras autour de Max et lui sourit. « Maxie, Maxie, … écoutes toi. S'enfuir avec ton ringard de frère et ton insupportable et diabolique sœur, voyager dans des lieux que tu ne connais pas… est ce que ça te sembles bien ? »

Max se frotta la nuque. « Euh, ouais ? »

Alex secoua la tête et lui donna un regard désapprobateur. _(Vraiment, elle ne voulait pas arriver à la partie où elle devait lui faire peur avec les serpents !)_

« Non, je ne veux pas m'enfuir avec vous. » dit Max, en faisant sa tête pensive. « Mais je ne comprends pas… pourquoi maman dis partout que tu as tué Justin ? »

« QUOI ? » crièrent Justin et Alex à l'unisson.

Max confirma. « Oui, ils pensent tous que vous vous détester. »

« C'est ridicule, je ne tuerai jamais personne ! Je rends leur vie misérable pour qu'ils s'enfuient et qu'ils ne reviennent pas ! » s'exclama Alex, mais soudain, ses yeux eurent cette lueur diabolique. « Tu sais quoi Max, va pour cette version. »

« Quoi ! » protesta Justin, en levant les mains au ciel. « Alex ! »

« Justin est mort ? » dit Max, surpris, en reculant de surprise et renversant pas la même occasion encore plus de vaisselle. _(Maintenant elle avait trouvé quelqu'un a accusé quand Justin l'accusait d'être maladroite._) « Mais alors c'est qui ? »

« C'est… Oh fais ce qu'on te dit ! » rétorqua Alex, en le frappant à l'épaule. « Ne dis à personne que tu nous as vu. Ou je te tuerai toi aussi. »

Max parut terrifié. Il déglutit et acquiesça.

« Comment vont les choses à la maison ? » demanda Justin soudainement. _(Qu'est-il arrivé au 'c'est ici notre maison maintenant Alex !' ? »_

Max s'assit sur le sol. _(Elle va devoir passer sa journée à ranger et nettoyer la cuisine maintenant, et le reste de la maison aussi surement pour la désinfectée !)_ « Maman voulait organiser des funérailles pour Justin, mais papa a dit que la police chercherait Alex alors. Ils se disputent souvent à propos de ça. »

Justin regarda ailleurs, refoulant ses larmes.

« Et comment va Harper ? » demanda Alex, l'air légèrement absente.

Max haussa les épaules. « Je ne sais pas trop… Elle a pleure depuis l'annonce de la mort de Justin. Je n'ai pas vu Zeke depuis… Je pense qu'ils ont rompu. »

_Quoi, ils ont rompu ? Pour ça ? Super ! Elle a gâché la vie de sa meilleure amie !_

Alex regarda par la fenêtre, essayant de faire partir la culpabilité.

« Bon, je dois rentrer maintenant. Je dois nourrir mon bébé dinosaure… A plus tard les gars. » Max prit sa baguette, et se téléporta.

Justin soupira, sortit de la cuisine et s'assit sur le fauteuil.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais assis là ?' lui siffla Alex. _(Oui, et en quoi ça vous concernes qu'elle déverse sa culpabilité et sa rage sur lui ? C'est pour ça qu'il est là !)_ « Tu n'as pas du travail ? »

Justin sauta sur ses pieds, regarda l'heure, paniqua, attrapa son sac, et courut dehors. _Bon, il n'a pas besoin de son porte feuille de toute façon. Ca c'était sa propriété.)_

Alex soupira, s'assis sur le fauteuil, qui n'était pas ridiculeusement orange _(Non sa maison ne lui manquait pas du tout !_) alluma la télévision. Ses yeux s'agrandirent. « Oh, ça l'aurait tué de mettre en français ? »

Elle soupira, regarda les images, sans prêté attention aux images. Bien qu'elle déteste l'admettre, elle tenait à sa meilleure amie. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que elle et Zeke ait rompu. Ils étaient si heureux. Pourquoi ont-ils rompus ?

Alex secoua la tête. C'état peut-être à cause de Justin ? Peut-être que Zeke croyait qu'Harper l'aimait toujours ? Ou bien c'était à cause de la voiture ? Tout ça ne serait pas arrivé si elle et Justin ne s'était pas enfuie. C'était de sa faute… bien qu'elle ne l'admettrait jamais.

Alex se releva tout d'un coup. Ok, elle a foutu le bordel. Mais elle pouvait peut-être arranger ça ?

Peut-être qu'elle pouvait demander de l'aide à Justin ? Voyons les réactions possibles :

_Scénario 1 :_

_« Justin aides moi, je dois remettre Zeke et Harper ensemble ! »_

_« Tu as raison, rentrons à la maison, et prenons des chemins différents. Je pense qu'on devrait rompre Alex, ce n'est pas bien ce qu'on fait. »_

_Scénario 2 :_

_« Justin aides moi, je dois remettre Zeke et Harper ensemble ! »_

_« C'est ça, rentrons à la maison et dévoilons notre secret ! C'est ce que tu veux Alex ? Je pensais que tu m'aimais ? *snif* Je te quitte ! »_

_Scénario 3 :_

_« Justin aides moi, je dois remettre Zeke et Harper ensemble ! »_

_« Tu vas aider quelqu'un ? *rire sarcastique* S'il te plait. Qu'est ce que tu veux vraiment Alex ? Qu'est ce que tu essaies de faire ? Rompre ? *cri* BIEN, DIS LE ALORS ! OK ALEX C'EST FINIT ! »_

Bon ok, peut-être que ça ne se passerait pas très bien. Mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle ne devait rien faire.

Elle soupira, mais était tout de même déterminée.

Bon, elle allait arranger tout le bordel qu'elle avait provoqué.

( ou en mettre encore plus !)

**Reviews please !**


	3. Meilleurs amis et le robot

**Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient, ni l'histoire qui est à Not Just a Nerd, ni WOWP.**

Elle attrapa le GPT, en commença à envisager ses différentes option. Elle essaya vraiment _(Et Dieu sait comme c'est difficile pour elle)_ mais elle ne parvint pas à se souvenir comment il fonctionnait.

Ok… Elle pourrait être téléportée au milieu d'un volcan ou 3000 mètres sous terre, mais bon, Harper était plus importante. Elle devait sauver la relation de sa meilleure amie. Elle était égoïste, bien sur, mais pas sans cœur !

« Andrews ! » cria-t-elle, en appelant le robot de Justin _(ou son animal de compagnie plutôt !)_ « Andrews ! »

Elle n'eut aucune réponse. Elle grogna, entra dans leur chambre… et trouva Andrew qui dormait sur leur… son lit !

« Andrews, qu'est ce que tu fais ? » cria-t-elle, en le secouant pour la réveiller. « Les robots ne dorment pas ! »

Andrews haussa les épaules de robot _(Ce qui aurait pu être hilarant mais vu que c'était Justin qui l'avait fait, elle devait trouver si lamentable !)_. « Moi si. Maître Justin m'as fabriqué selon votre modèle. »

Elle croisa les bras devant sa poitrine, en soufflant et le regardant d'un regard noir. « Ouais, pourquoi tu ne fais pas de blagues à Justin alors ? Tu es pathétique ! »

Il haussa à nouveau les épaules, et se leva du lit, pour sortir de la chambre. _(Heureusement que les robots n'avait pas le moyen de répliquer car autrement elle l'aurait frappé avec le GPT. Pas qu'elle l'avait jamais fait mais bon, Justin l'avait réparé.)_

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » demanda Alex, en courant après lui. _(La dernière fois que cette chose avait eu des problèmes, il avait détruit la télévision de leur chambre… et Justin lui a dit que c'était de sa faute. Vraiment ? Juste parce qu'elle avait cassé 7 télévision en 7 ans quand elle était plus petite ne signifie pas que chaque qu'il y a une télévision de casser c'est de sa faute !)_

« Je cherche quelque chose à manger. »

« Les robots ne mange pas… hey, j'ai une idée. Pourquoi tu ne nous cuisinerais pas quelque chose ? Et que après tu ranges la cuisine ? » suggéra Alex, en battant des paupières, souriant comme une petite fille. _(Si ça marche sur Justin, ça devrait marcher sur ce stupide robot, non ?)_

Andrews hocha la tête avec fermeté. « Je ne reçois des ordres que de Maitre Justin. J'ai été programmé pour ne pas obéir à vos ordres diaboliques. »

Alex fronça les sourcils. « Ce n'est pas un ordre diabolique. Quel genre de robot es tu si tu ne sais pas faire la différence entre le bien et le mal ? »

« Je n'ai pas été programmé pour juger. » se défendit Andrews. « Mon intelligence artificielle est limitée à… »

Elle leva les mains pour l'interrompre. « Ok, trop de conversation de geek pour moi, donc je vais oublier. »

« Qu'allez vous faire maintenant ? » demanda Andrew.

« Je ne dois pas te dire ce que je fais. » siffla Alex. « Prends soin de la maison pendant que je suis partie, tu sais, comme 'Maitre Justin' te l'as demandé. » rétorqua-t-elle, en allant dans leur chambre.

Elle prit une grande respiration avant d'allumer le GPT. Harper était comme sa sœur, et elle allait l'aider, quelque soit le prix. Il faut arrêter de penser.

« Ew… » grogna Alex alors qu'elle atterrissait dans l'appartement de Harper, en voyant la boue sur ses chaussures. « Evidemment, il a fallut que je tombe dans une jungle ! »

« Oh, mon Dieu, Alex ! » cria Harper, en courant vers sa meilleure amie pour l'enlacer. « Je n'arrives pas à croire que je te revois à nouveau. »

« Harper » cria également Alex. _(Elle avait bien le droit d'être heureuse de revoir sa meilleure amie pour la première fois depuis des mois, non ?)_

« Tu es la vrai Alex hein ? » demanda Harper d'un air sceptique. « Tu n'es pas un dupliqué ou un clone ? »

Alex répondit par la négative, reniflant et essayant de cacher ses larmes… il n'était pas question qu'on la voit pleurer en public !

« Oh, mon Dieu Alex ! » cria à nouveau Harper, la serrant encore plus contre elle, en lui faisant légèrement mal. _(Elle qui pensait que seul Justin faisait ça !)_ « Om étais tu ? Ou est Justin ? »

« Ouais, à propos de ça… » dit Alex, se desserrant pour la regarder convenablement _(et sauvant les mains de Justin du massage qu'il aurait du lui faire si Harper avait continué de la serrer comme ça !)_. Elle prit une grande respiration, regardant sa meilleure amie. « Max m'a dit que maman et papa pensait que j'avais tué Justin. C'est vrai ? »

Harper rit. « Quoi ? Non ! Alex, on ne sait pas que tu n'es pas si mauvaise. On sait bien que tu ne tuerais pas Justin. Tu sais bien que Max comprend les choses à moitié. On pensait juste que vous vous étiez dispute à mort, dans le sens que vous êtes partis régler vos disputes une bonne fois pour toutes, en grand… » Harper s'arrêta un instant, en donnant à Alex, son fameux regard. « Tu as dit Max ? » demanda-t-elle, en ouvrant encore plus les yeux pour rendre Alex encore plus inconfortable.

Alex grogna. _(Harper n'était pas supposé découvrir ça ! Pourquoi elle n'avait pas pu fermer sa grande bouche ? Peut-être que Justin avait raison… elle devrait penser avant de dire des choses !)_

« Ummm, ouais… » soupira Alex. « Harper, ne dis à personne qu'on s'est vu, ok ? Même pas à Max. S'il te plait ? »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Harper confuse.

« Ugh ! Pourquoi les gens intelligents posent autant de questions ? » se plaignit Alex, en s'asseyant sur le fauteuil.

Harper soupira. « Bon, ok. De toute façon, tu utiliserais plein d'astuce pour me perturber encore plus et ne pas me répondre donc… Bon, je ne le dirai à personne. Ne t'inquiète pas. Maintenant raconte moi, comment tu vas ? Tout va bien ? »

« Je vais bien, mais toi ? J'ai entendu que tu avais rompu avec Zeke ? »

« Zeke et moi, rompre ? » paniqua Harper, en sautant sur ses pieds, comme si on lui avait dit qu'il était interdit de tricoter dans le pays.

« Oui, c'est ce que Max m'as dit. » répondit Alex, en fronçant les sourcils, confuse.

« Alors Zeke a dit à Max qu'il voulait rompre avec moi, mais il ne me l'as pas dit à moi ! » fulmina Harper. « Je n'arrive pas à croire que Zeke me fasses ça ! »

« Attends un peu. » dit Alex un leva un doigt, le faisant taire. « Tu es en train de me dire que tu ne le savais pas ? »

« Non, j'ai parlé à Zeke il y a dix minutes ! Et il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait ! »

Alex fulminait de rage. « Max ! Ce gosse doit vraiment apprendre à écouter et prendre conscience du monde qui l'entoure ! Si je le vois, il va le regretter ! »

Harper soupira de soulagement, et se r'asseya. « Oh, Zeke ! » soupira-t-elle d'un ton dramatique.

« Bon… » dit Alex. « Maintenant que je suis là, autant qu'on rattrape un peu le temps. Pourquoi tu n'irais pas nous chercher quelque chose à boire et à manger ? »

« J'arrive, et puis nous pourrons parler de où tu vis et comment vont les choses pour toi. Et peut-être qu'on pourra aller rendre visite à tes parents aussi. »

Alex se mordit la lèvre. _Bon…_

**Reviews please !**


	4. Juste comme tu es

Harper retourna dans le salon, avec un bol de snickers et deux verres de jus, « Alors dis-moi, comment vous allez toi et Justin… »

Mais la pièce était vide.

« Alex ? » demanda Harper, confuse, regardant autour d'elle d'un air paniquer. « Alex? » _(Ce n'était pas un rapt d'aliène comme en parlait Zeke, hein ?) _« Alex ? » appela encore une fois Harper, sur le point de courir partout de peur.

Et c'est là qu'elle remarqua la note sur la table. Harper la prit rapidement et commença à la lire.

_« Désolée Harper, je devais partir. Je t'aime, tu me manques, je revendrai le plus vite possible. –Alex »_

Harper grogna. « Elle n'a même pas écrit son numéro de téléphone ! »

Alex atterrit au Japon avec le GPT en main, regardant le sol de honte. Elle se sentait mal de partir comme ça. Mais qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait faire ? Harper allait lui poser plein de questions, et bon elle pouvait l'envoyer balader mais elle n'arrêtait pas de faire ça ces derniers temps, et elle se sentait mal. _(Regardez, Alex a des sentiments !)_. Elle décida de faire ce qu'elle faisait si bien… fuir, laissant derrière une Harper plus que confuse. _(Fin des sentiments !)_

Alex soupira, essayant de tourner la poignée de leur appartement…

_Attendez un peu !_

« Oh, non, non. Zut ! Je ne suis pas au bon endroit ! Imbécile de GPT ! » Elle tapa la machine deux fois, essayant de se téléporter autre part. Mais non, rien, rien ne marche jamais avec elle !

Alex regarda autour d'elle. Devant elle il y avait un évier et un miroir. _Ok, elle était dans les toilettes de quelqu'un, super !_

Elle prit son courage à deux mains et sortit des toilettes, afin de rencontrer la personne chez qui elle s'était introduite, et essayer de rentrer chez elle.

Elle remarqua qu'elle était un fait dans une sorte de café, remplie de serveuse habillée en bonne ! _(Bon, ok, leur père était plutôt sympa au niveau de leur uniforme de travail !)_

« Excusez-moi. » demanda Alex à la serveuse la plus proche. « Pouvez vous me dire où je suis ? »

« Gomen ne. Watasha wa go chuumon wa shite kudasai suru koto wa dekimasu ka ? » de répondit la serveuse d'un air confus.

« Français ? Non, bien sur ! Bon courage. » Alex attrapa son GSM et appela Justin. Ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure idée _(Même si il était mignon quand il était en colère !)_mais c'était le plus sur. Elle l'aurait surement appelé de toute façon. Pourquoi ne pas le faire avant qu'elle ait fait trop de dégâts ?

« Alex, où es tu ? TU es encore allé faire du shopping ? Tu sais qu'on n'a pas vraiment beaucoup d'argent pour l'instant, pas vrai ? » demanda Justin d'un ton anxieux à l'autre bout du téléphone.

_Bon, elle pouvait peut-être encore faire en sorte qu'il l'aide sans qu'elle lui dise la véritable raison de son absence !_

« Je sais, je sais. » le rassura-t-elle. « C'est pour ça que j'ai trouvé un café qui livrait la nourriture pas très cher. J'ai pensé que comme tu travaillais beaucoup, on pourrait se faire livrer ? Bon, tu pourrais dire à la serveuse notre adresse ? Tu sais comme est mon japonais ! » rit-elle, en priant pour qu'il la croit.

Justin soupira. « Tu t'es encore perdu, pas vrai ? »

« Quoi ! Je. Qu… » Alex soupira à son tour. _(Vraiment ? Elle est si prévisible ?)_ « Comment tu as su ? »

Elle le voyait presque sourire de fierté. « Tu as pris le GPT. »

« Oui. La première chose que tu fais quand tu rentres du travail, c'est de vérifier si le GPT est toujours là. Pfff. » rétorqua-t-elle.

Il simula un rire. « Je ne vais pas te mentir, je le sentais venir depuis tout à l'heure. »

Elle haussa les yeux. _(Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il utilise des dialogues aussi nazes ?)_ « Peu importe. Sors-moi d'ici, s'il te plait ! » se plaignit-elle. « Je déteste cette endroit. C'est trop féminin et… naze. »

« Le cosplay est un art Alex. » protesta Justin. « Passes moi la serveuse. »

« Alors, où tu étais ? » demanda Justin curieux sur le chemin du retour.

« Shopping ? » répondit-elle, jurant quand elle s'entendit si peu convaincue.

« Alex. » la prévint-il. « Je viens de te sauver, une fois de plus. Le moins que tu puisses faire, c'est me dire la vérité. »

Alex regarda le sol. _(Ugh, Justin était contagieux ! Elle avait une conscience maintenant !)_ « Je crois pas que tu vas aimer ! »

Justin rit. « Allez, ça peut pas être si grave ? Tu n'es surement pas retourné à la maison pour… » Justin freina soudainement, tandis que ses yeux s'agrandissaient. « TU AS ÉTÉ CHEZ HARPER ! »

Alex se renfrogna à l'entende de ses cris. « NON ! » protesta-t-elle faiblement.

Justin soupira. « Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ai fait quelque chose de si imprudent. Après t'avoir dit de ne rien faire sans me demander. »

« Justin, je suis désolée. C'est juste que… »

« Arrêtes ! » siffla-t-il, en redémarrant la voiture, si furieux que Alex essaya de s'enfoncer le plus possible dans son siège, afin de disparaitre.

Le reste de la route se passa en silence, alors qu'elle essayait de parler, mais elle remarque la veine de Justin battre à tout rompre, ce qui était mauvais signe. _Elle sera chanceuse s'il ne la renvoi pas à la maison immédiatement !_

« Justin, je suis vraiment désolée ! » supplia-t-elle, dès qu'ils eurent ouvert la porte de leur appartement. « J'étais juste inquiètes pour Harper et Zeke. »

« TU T'INQUIETES PLUS POUR EUX QUE POUR NOUS ? » cria-t-il.

« J'étais juste… »

« REPOND MOI ! »

« Non. » répondit-elle, en secouant la tête pour appuyer ses propos. _(Pourquoi il fallait toujours choisir entre plusieurs choses si importantes ? Ils ne savaient pas qu'ils avaient tous une place spéciale dans leur cœur ?)_. « J'ai tout quitté pour toi… pour nous. »

« Tu le regrettes ? » demanda-t-il sérieusement.

« Non, non, pas du tout. Je suis vraiment heureuse. Bon, à part le fait que je ne parle pas japonais. » avant qu'il n'ait l'occasion de parler, elle le serra fort contre elle. « Justin, je suis désolée. » murmura-t-elle.

Il soupira et la serra aussi. _(Finalement !)_ « Je ne veux pas te perdre. »

« Tu ne me perdras pas. » promit-elle.

Ils restèrent comme ça un moment, avant que Justin ne se remette à parler. « Bon… TU veux me dire ce qu'il s'est passé entre Harper et Zeke ? »

Elle se détacha de lui, et croisa les bras devant elle, en le regardant fixement. « Tu as appelé Zeke toi, non ? »

Il se frotta la nuque, en souriant bêtement. « Démasqué ? »

« Justin ? » murmura-t-elle, couché dans le lit à côté de lui.

« Huh ? » répondit-il, d'un ton endormi.

« Je… je fais tout de travers… Je suis toujours si… peste. Je ne le veux pas ! ». Il rit légèrement et elle le tapa. « Non, sérieusement. Je suis cruelle et égoïste tout le temps. Comment tu peux me supporter ? Tu n'as pas envie de me frapper ? »

Il rit franchement à ses mots. Il se mit sur son coude, se retournant pour lui faire face, souriant. « Je sais que tu m'ennuies tout le temps et tout, mais, c'est mignon tu sais ? Tu ne serais pas Alex si tu n'étais pas un peu peste. Et je t'aime. Comme tu es. »

**Reviews please !**


	5. Achats compulsifs

**Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient, ni l'histoire qui est à Not Just a Nerd, ni WOWP.**

Alex se réveilla tôt ce matin là _(Quand les voisins se mettaient à jouer du J-rock, il n'y avait pas vraiment d'autre choix !)_ et elle regarda Justin. Il dormait si profondément, ses bras autour d'elle. Elle soupira. Il avait conduit jusqu'à l'autre bout de la ville pour la sauver. Et il n'était même pas fâché contre elle très longtemps. N'était ce pas le gars le plus gentil ? _(Et par gentil, elle veut dire un peu ringard !)_

« Alerte Alex ! Alerte Alex ! » Un bruit vint soudain de l'autre chambre. « Le diable Alex vous regardes depuis 5 mn. »

« Quoi ! » cria Alex, en attrapant rapidement les couvertures pour se couvrir. « Justin ! Qu'est ce que ton robot fait dans notre chambre ? »

Justin s'étira. « Calmes toi, il me protège juste de tes blagues diabolique. »

« Comment tu peux laisser cette chose rentrer dans notre cambre ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton incrédule. _(Traduction : Que fait-il ici alors qu'on est là tout les deux et que c'est notre moment d'intimité ?)_

« Et puis, comment tu sais qu'il n'a pas de caméras ? » questionna Alex. _(Ouais, c'est ça, comme si Justin oserait filmer ça ! C'est pour ça qu'elle le cache dans son GSM caché. Chut !)_

Justin cligna des yeux en la regardant. « Et, c'est une super idée ! Je pourrai filmer pour voir ce que tu détruits pendant que je suis au bureau. Merci mon amour ! »

« Et non, tu peux pas faire ça ! »protesta-t-elle immédiatement. « C'était une blague, tu peux pas t'en servir ! »

Justin haussa les épaules, puis se leva. « Bonjour. »

« Justin, ton robot vient de ruiner cette journée ! »

« Andrews, apporte-moi un verre d'eau. » ordonna Alex, en faisant sa meilleure imitation de Justin.

« Reconnaissance vocale échouée. » annonça Andrew.

« Quoi ! » cria Alex. « Je peux parfaitement imiter Justin ! 'Hey Alex regarde ce que j'ai inventé !''Wow, Justin, je parie que c'est un truc super naze et ringard.''Oui. C'est un stupide robot que j'ai inventé pour garder un œil sur toi et rendre ta vie misérable'. »

« Belle imitation de ma voix. » complimenta Justin. « Mais ton Alex n'était pas assez diabolique. »

« Hey » le prévint Alex méchamment, pointant sa fourchette dans sa direction.

Justin rit. « C'est plus comme ça. »

« Mais bon… J'ai fait une liste de ce qu'on devait acheter ce mois ci. » dit-il plus sérieusement.

« Oh, non ! » grogna Alex. _(C'était l'heure du sermon sur les dépenses!)_

« Tu dois faire attention à ce que tu achètes Alex. » réprimanda-t-il. « On ne peut pas se permettre de dépenser autant ! » _(Comme prévu !)_

« Je fais attention. » protesta-elle en frappant du pied pour appuyer son point de vue, ce qui n'était pas super avec la table mais bon…

« Vraiment ? Et c'est bandeaux pour les yeux et menottes que tu as acheté ? »

« C'était super ça. » dit-elle d'un ton sur.

« Super pour s'amuser, pas pour le porte feuille. » dit-il. _(Il venait d'avouer que c'était amusant !)_

« Quel genre de gars ne peut pas acheter… »

« Je peux les acheter. » l'interrompit Justin, impatient. « Ce que j'essaie de dire, c'est que ce n'était pas nécessaire. »

« Et les mangas que tu achètes ? » demanda Alex. _(Si il veut se battre, il aillait perdre, c'est la règle !)_ « C'était nécessaire ça ? »

« Comment pourrais je ne pas acheter de mange au Japon ? » rétorqua Justin. « De plus, contrairement à toi Alex, j'ai besoin de lire pour vivre. Et tu gaspilles plus d'argent que moi de toute façon ! Tu achètes des trucs qu'on utilise même pas ! Tu te souviens du fouet ? A quoi tu pensais ? Comment je pourrais… »

Alex rit. « Oh mais c'était pas pour toi, c'était pour moi. Je voulais fouetter ton… » elle s'arrêta, et sr mordit la lèvre quand elle vit la terreur dans les yeux de Justin. _(Et c'est bon, elle n'allait pas le faire sans lui demander no plus !)_ « … robot ? »

Justin ferma les yeux, en prenant de grandes respirations pour se calmer. « Il faut juste que tu arrêtes de gaspiller l'argent Alex, s'il te plait. Je travaille vraiment dur alors soit un petit peu plus raisonnable. »

« Ok » dit-elle en baissant les yeux d'u air coupable. « Je vais t'aider comme je peux. »

En entendant ça, il aurait du savoir qu'elle préparait quelque chose.

« J'ai trouvé un travail » annonça-t-elle.

IL lâcha son livre de surprise et tomba du lit. « Qu… quoi ? »

Elle le regarda et croisa ses bras devant sa poitrine. _(Il n'était pas question qu'elle l'aide !) _« J'ai trouvé du travail comme serveuse. »

Il ricana. « C'est pas possible. Tu es paresseuse, méchante. Tu es la pire serveuse que je connaisse. Tu déteste les serveuses dans ces cafés. Et quoi d'autre ? TU NE PARLES PAS JAPONAIS ! »

Elle rit. « Justin, s'il te plait. Je n'ai pas besoin de parler japonais. J'ai mon traducteur. Mon boss m'a dit de faire ça. 'Anata wa baka desu, Justin ! » _(Traduction : tu es un imbécile !)_

« 'De wa arimasen !' »protesta-il, en lui prenant son téléphone alors qu'elle essayait de traduire ce qu'il venait de dire. _(Ok, quand il parlait japonais, c'était super ringard !)_ « Ca veut dire que je n'en suis pas un ! Je vois comment ça va se passer cette histoire de traduction Alex. Tu n'as pas besoin de travailler Alex quand clairement, tu n'en a pas envie. Tu sais quoi, oublies ce que j'ai dit l'autre jour. Tu peux acheter ce que tu veux. Je m'en sors. »

« Non, mais je veux aider Justin. »

« Tu n'as pas besoin de m'aider. » dit-il gentiment.

« Tu ne m'écoutes pas ? J'ai dit je veux. » rétorqua-t-elle. « Tu travailles trop dur, je veux aider. »

« Mais, tu es sous ma responsabilité. Tu n'as pas besoin de… »

« Voilà une idée. » dit-elle en le coupant. _(Cette conversation finissait toujours de la même façon, en disant qu'elle était une femme responsable et qu'elle n'avait pas besoin qu'il s'occupe toujours d'elle.)_ « Je commence demain. Pourquoi ne pas venir me chercher après le travail. Comme ça tu pourras voir le lieu et voir si ça te convient. Si tu n'aimes toujours pas, alors je démissionnerai. »

Justin réfléchit. « De toute façon tu vas faire ce que tu veux ! »

Le lendemain, Justin vint la chercher au café.

« Alors tu aimes » demanda-t-elle nerveusement. _(C'est pas qu'elle avait peur de sa réponse !)_

« Oui, la nourriture est bonne et les serveuses sont sympa ! » observa Justin.

Elle le frappa à l'épaule. « Regardes pas les serveuses ! » _(Elle n'est pas jalouse, juste possessive… et la différence… oh arrêtez de parler !)_

« Je regarde la plus belle ! » compliment Justin, la regardant. « Euh, désolé, c'était un peu trop mielleux, non ? » demanda-t-il nerveusement.

« En fait, le mot que je cherchais était flippant. Belle ? Tu vis au 15ème siècle ou quoi ? » dit-elle pour l'embêter. _(Elle espérait un mot qui commençais par s, terminait par y, et avec ex au milieu ! Si vous n'êtes pas Max, vous aurez compris.)_

Justin soupira. « Où as-tu acheté ton uniforme ? »

« Je ne l'ai pas acheté je te le jure ! » dit-elle. « C'est un prêt, je me change ici. »

Justin regarda ailleurs, en jouant avec son verre dans les mains, et semblait embarrassé. « Ummm, tu penses que tu pourrais le ramenez à la maison une nuit ou deux ! »

Alex sourit d'un air diabolique. « Je vais demander, 'masutaa' » _(Bon ok, ça faisait ringard quand elle le disait aussi, mais bon, les achats compulsifs pouvaient recommencer !)_

**Reviews please !**


	6. Et tout recommences

**Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient, ni l'histoire qui est a Not Just a Nerd, ni WOWP.**

Alex réorganisait _(désorganisait !)_ les affaires de Justin. « Les gens jouent encore à ça ? » se moqua-t-elle en jetant le cd dans un coin du tiroir. _(Elle détestait ce jeu, elle n'a jamais gagné !)_

« Que faites vous avec les affaires de Maître Justin ? » demanda Andrews, en rentrant dans la chambre, venant de nulle part. _(Il y une super vitesse ou quoi ?)_

Alex croisa les bras devant elle. « C'est ma chambre. Je peux faire ce que je veux. Je n'ai pas besoin de te répondre. »

« Vous n'êtes pas autoriser à toucher les affaires de Maître Justin. » répondit simplement Andrews. _(Les robots étaient insensibles et cruel. Est-ce qu'Alex était un robot ?)_

« Vraiment ? Tu veux dire que je ne peux pas utiliser son lit, sa chambre, sa maison ? Hmm. Je dois lui parler de ça. » dit Alex, en prenant un ton triste, attrapant son GSM.

Soudainement, Andrews cria. « Situation 234. Alex me manipule. Processus de self-défense enclenché. » _(Pourquoi est ce qu'il disait ça tout haut !)_ Elle haussa les yeux et appela Justin.

Son téléphone sonna sur la table de la chambre. Bon, il l'avait oublié ici. _(Super !)_

Alex courut vers lui, le prit avant qu'Andrews ne puisse même comprendre ce qu'elle faisait. _(Elle était trop rapide pour lui. Justin a raison, si elle continue comme ça, elle va le crasher !)_

Voyons voir ce qu'il y a le dedans ! » dit Alex, en allant dans sa boîte de réception.

Et c'était vide. _(Bon, il avait appris sa leçon ! Zut !)_

Soudain, le téléphone sonna. Alex sauta de surprise, et mit une main à sa poitrine. Elle jura, puis décrocha. « Bonjour, c'est le téléphone de Justin Russo. Il l'a oublié à la maison. Je suis sa petite amie. Puis-je prendre votre message ? »

La personne à l'autre bout u fil parut surprise.

« Pas français ? Ok, attendez. » Alex mit ses mains sur ses hanches. « Comment on dit bonjour en japonais. Hola ? Ugh, non, c'est de l'espagnol ça. Vraiment ? Je me rappelle de l'espagnol maintenant ? »

Un autre bruit de surprise à l'autre bout du fil.

« Quoi ? Vous n'avez jamais appelé un gars et c'est sa petite amie qui répond dans une langue étrangère ? » siffla Alex. _(Vraiment, il pensait quoi ? Que Justin avait changé de sexe ?)_

« Alex ! »

Son cœur manque un battement et elle faillit lâcher le téléphone.« Bon je peux le faire. » se rassura-t-elle, elle reprit le téléphone. « Hey Zeke. Comment tu vas ? » _(Pourquoi il ne lui avait pas dit qu'il avait appellé de son téléphone privé ? Et pourquoi il avait fait ça ? Il voulait vraiment aller en prison ?)_

« Je… je vais bien. » dit-il en bégaient. « Et toi ? Tu viens de dire que tu étais la petite amie de Justin ! »

« C'est parce que… Justin m'a dit de le faire. Oui. Tu vois il y a une fille qui le harcèle, alors il m'a demandé de m'en débarrasser. » mentit Alex.

« Oh. » Répondit Zeke, en riant nerveusement. « Je pensais que tu était saoul ! »

Alex rit à son tour. « Calmes toi. J'ai toute ma tête. Je pense toujours que Justin est le plus grand ringard de l'univers. Tu vois. Bon qu'est ce que tu voulais lui dire. »

« En fait ça te concerne aussi. » dit Zeke.

Ca rendit Alex curieuse. « Quoi ? »

« Harper et moi on va se marier le mois prochain ! » s'exclama Zeke avec enthousiasme.

« C'est super ! » s'exclama Alex, qui fut surprise de son propre enthousiasme. « Félicitation ! »

« Merci. Vous allez venir, pas vrai ? »

'Bon je dois trouver une super excuse !' se dit Alex. Elle se mordit la lèvre et regarda autour d'elle pour voir si elle ne trouvait rien pour trouver un mensonge crédible.

« S'il te plait Alex ! Vous êtes ne meilleurs amis, on ne peut pas se marier sans vous ! » supplia Zeke, comme un petit enfant.

Alex soupira. « Ok, je vais en parler à Justin… Bon, je dois y aller, le robot de Justin… est … en train… de détruire… mon oreiller ! Salut ! »

Zeke cria à nouveau. _(Personne n'aurait des boules quies ? Oh, laissez tomber !)_ « Justin a un robot ? Trop cool ! Il est invité aussi ! A la semaine prochaine ! »

Alex raccrocha, et réfléchit. Elle voulait vraiment aller au mariage de Harper, le jour qu'elle attendait depuis qu'elles étaient petites.

Mais ils avaient fuis. Ils avaient tous abandonné, et tout le monde. Ils n'étaient pas supposés rentrer.

Pas vrai ?

« Je dois être gentille à quel point pour qu'on puisses aller au mariage de Zeke et Harper ? » demanda-t-elle gentiment une fois le diner finit.

Justin recracha l'eau qu'il buvait. « QUOI ! ON NE PEUT PAS Y RETOURNER ! » cria Justin instantanément.

« « Tu vois. C'est pour ça que je ne te dis rien. J'admire ton calme et ta sérénité. » dit-elle d'un ton sarcastique.

Justin la regarda d'n air incrédule. « Comment tu peux même ne cesse que penser à retourner là-bas ? »

« Parce que Harper est ma meilleure amie. » affirma Alex, en haussant la voix. « Et je veux être là pour son mariage. Et je vais y aller. »

Et bien, pas moi ! » affirma Justin.

« Comment je peux… » elle s'arrêta à mi-phrase. La discussion avec Justin ne marchait jamais, mais bien la manipulation. « Bien, c'est toi qui dira à Zeke que tu ne peux pas venir. Tu passeras le reste de ta vie dans un pays étranger pendant que je passerai ma vie à la maison et à faire la fête. TU sais le nombre de garçons qui seront près de… »

« OK, J'IRAI ! » cria-t-il à nouveau. _(Vous voyez, c'est trop facile !)_ « Arrêtes de me faire peur ! Je sais que tu ne regardes pas les autres garçons alors arrêtes d'essayer de me faire douter. Ca me donne des symptômes relatif au stress tu le sais ! »

Alex sourit diaboliquement. « Bienvenue ! » _(Il serait venu d'une façon ou d'une autre de toute façon.)_

Il soupira d'un ton dramatique, et regarda le plafond. « Tu penses qu'on pourra à nouveau s'enfuir ? »

« Oui ! » dit Alex en haussant les épaules. « Personne ne penses qu'on puisse repartir une nouvelle fois. Ce sera trop facile. »

Alex était assise sur le lit pendant que Justin faisait leurs valises. « Rien d'autres ? »

« Le t-shirt bleu là. » dit Alex, en pointant son doigt vers l'habit désiré.

« Celui-là ? » demanda Justin, en le prenant. « Il n'en n'est pas question ! »

« Quoi ? » cria Alex.

« C'est pas décent ! » expliqua Justin.

Alex ricana. « Mais tu l'adore ! » _(C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'elle porte ce truc!)_

Justin leva les mains au ciel. « Tu ne peux pas porter ça devant maman et papa ! Ils vont se poser des questions ! »

« Maman et papa ? Ce sera chouette de les revoir. » dit-elle en riant jaune.

Justin se mordit les lèvres nerveusement. « Crois-moi, ce ne sera pas chouette. Ca va être une torture de leur expliquer ce qui s'est passé. Et ça va être super dur d'agir normalement devant eux à nouveau. »

Les yeux d'Alex s'ouvrirent grand de réalisation. « Attends une minute. Ca veut dire qu'on va devoir dormir dans des chambres séparées ? »

Il la regarda d'un air incrédule. « Tu n'avais pas pensé à ça avant ? Vraiment ? »

Alex gémit. « C'est pas chouette… je peux embêter Andrews à la place alors peut-être. »

« Andrews ne vient pas. » déclara tristement Justin, en évitant le regard d'Alex.

« Pourquoi pas ? Zeke la inviter. » dit Alex, essayant de le jouer cool.

Justin sourit. « Est-ce que tu veux qu'il vienne ? »

Elle ricana. « Non, bien sur que non. J'ai juste peur de devoir tout faire toute seule ! »

« Ouais parce que un robot aurait beaucoup de travail à un mariage ! » rétorqua Justin. « Dis le Alex, il va te manquer ! »

Alex le regarda fixement. « Ugh. Je n'ai pas envie de me battre avec toi maintenant. Ok. Il va me manquer. Bon, il peut venir maintenant ? Super. Maintenant fini les valises ! On a quelque chose de plus important à faire ! »

Justin fronça les sourcils. « Plus important ? Quoi ? J'ai vérifié la cuisine. Et on a fermé le gaz. Ne t'inquiète pas. » _(Ouais, c'est ça, elle est inquiètes pour le gaz !)_

Elle le regarda d'un air incrédule. _(Est-ce qu'il a un cerveau ? Vous voyez, c'est pour ça qu'il devrait être interdit de faire des études. ) _« Pourquoi je suis avec toi encore ? »

Et il finit par comprendre. « Oh, ça ! » Justin mit les valises de côté, rougissant. « Je penses que elle peuvent attendre ! »

« Mémo à moi-même : ne pas oublier les memos. Ah ! » s'exclama Justin en attrapant le post-it, alors que Alex haussait les yeux au ciel, en tapant du pied impatiemment. « Ok, on peut partir, tu viens Andrews ! »

Alex sortit, Andrews derrière elle, ensuite Justin, qui avait le GPT en main. « Tiens ça une seconde Alex. Et ne l'utilises pas ! » prévint-il, lui donnant le GPT, pendant qu'il fermait la porte.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que je vais dire ça mais… Je crois que cette maison va me manquer. » dit Alex en ravalant ses larmes, choquée de voir le vide que ça lui faisait de quitter cette endroit.

Justin la regarda d'un air confus. « Vraiment ? »

Elle haussa les épaules, essuyant les larmes qui coulaient doucement. _(C'est un au revoir, elle a le droit d'être émotive !)_ « Cette place… c'est comme… la maison. »

Justin sourit, et l'enlaça. « Aww… mas c'est notre maison maintenant. Ne t'inquiète pas. On reviendra bientôt. Je te le promets. » murmura-t-il doucement, l'embrassant doucement par la même occasion.

Elle sourit en essuyant les larmes qui lui restaient. « Je vais rester ici un peu. Tu sais, fouiller un peu mes vieilles affaires dans ma valise. »

« Alex ! » la prévint-il.

Elle sourit diaboliquement. « Je t'ai dit que j'avais ma collection de couteau ! »

**Reviews please !**


	7. A la recherche d'une maison

**Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient, ni WOWP, ni l'histoire qui est à Not Just a Nerd.**

Ils furent surpris que personne ne viennent les chercher à l'aéroport, surtout qu'elle s'était fait plein de scénario dans la tête !

_**Scénario 1 :**_

_« Justin, Alex. » La voix de leur père arriva à leurs oreilles, alors que leur mère était debout et tremblait de peur. « Pourquoi vous êtes vous enfui ? »_

_Et Justin commence à pleurer. « C'est Alex ! C'est de sa faute ! Elle m'a obligé à m'enfuir ! »_

_« Quoi ! » crie Alex, de choc. Comment Justin pouvait la trahir ?_

_« Attrapez la. » ordonna leur mère. « Coupez la en morceau et donner la à manger à Max ! »_

_**Scénario 2 :**_

_« Justin, Alex. » La voix de leur père arriva à leurs oreilles, alors que leur mère était debout et tremblait de peur. « Pourquoi vous êtes vous enfui ? »_

_« C'est moi ! C'est de ma faute ! » dit Justin rapidement, craquant sous la pression. « C'était de ma faute ! S'il vous plait, ne punissez pas Alex ! Laissez la partir, s'il vous plait ! »_

_Alex le regarda alors qu'il se sacrifiait pour elle, et elle rétorqua. « Non, Justin ! »_

_« Attrapez-le. » ordonna leur mère. « Amenez le au somment de la tour du Diable et ne le laissez jamais revoir Alex ! »_

_**Scénario 3 :**_

_« Justin, Alex. » La voix de leur père arriva à leurs oreilles, alors que leur mère était debout et tremblait de peur. « Pourquoi vous êtes vous enfui ? »_

_Justin mit son bras autour d'Alex, et elle entrelaça ses doigts avec les siens. « Maman, papa, « dit-il d'un ton ferme. « On s'est enfui parce qu'on s'aime. On veut être ensemble. »_

_Alex lui sourit, fière. Elle regarda ses parents et les supplia avec ses yeux de chiens battus. « Vous devrez faire avec. »_

_« Attrapez-les. » ordonna leur mère. « Donnez les a manger à un loup… trouver Mason ! »_

Le dernier scénario la fit sourire avec joie. C'est vraiment ce qu'elle voulait. Bon, à part pour la fin dégoutante et triste.

Bon, ben, vu qu'il n'y avait personne, ils n'avaient cas prendre un taxi. _(Et faire payer leur famille !)_

« Justin. » Alex le tapa à l'épaule, alors qu'elle regardait par la vitre. _(Non, New-York ne lui manquait pas du tout ! Elle s'ennuyait juste !)_ « Il vient de passer Waverly Place. »

« Je sais. » répliqua Justin calmement.

Alex eut un air confus. « On ne va pas là ? »

« Non. » répondit-il, en lui souriant. « On va vivre avec Zeke et Harper. »

Elle se mordit la lèvre. Est-ce que c'était mieux de supporter Harper pendant un mois alors qu'elle allait préparer son mariage de rêve, qui était déjà planifiée depuis la maternelle, et qu'elle allait s'évanouir toutes les deux secondes ? Ou bien faire face à leur parent qui allait lui demander pourquoi elle avait fuis avec son frère ? « Ok, cool ! » dit-elle finalement.

« Alex ! »

« Harper ! » Alex courut vers sa meilleure amie, en déposât sa valise à terre rapidement. _(Pourquoi les robots ne pouvaient-ils pas porter ses valises ?)_ « Je suis si heureuse de te revoir ! »

Après être sur qu'elle n'avait pas cassé l'épaule de son amie, Harper lui sourit. « Moi aussi. Tu m'as tant manqué ! Justin ! Salut ! »

Justin se recula d'un pas, par pur précaution. « Salut Harper ! Où est Zeke ? »

Harper rit. « Il est chez lui, imbécile ! »

« Chez lui ? » demanda Alex curieuse. _(Ils vivent toujours séparément ? Comment ça se fait ?)_ « Bon, ok Justin vient on y va ! »

Elle prit Justin par le bras, l'entrainant hors de la pièce, mais Harper la prit par le bras et la ramena. « Où tu va toi ? Justin va chez Zeke et toi tu restes ici avec moi. J'ai besoin d'aide pour trouver ma robe ! »

Alex protesta immédiatement. « Mais je… »

« … tu vas rester là avec Harper. » la coupa Justin, d'un ton qui ne laissait place aucune discussion.

Il avait probablement raison. Ca paraitrait suspect s'ils restaient ensemble. Pourquoi est ce que Harper et Zeke ne vivaient pas ensemble ? Maintenant, elle allait passer le mois à voir Harper paniquer avec les préparatifs du mariage.

« Tu aimes celle là ? » demanda Harper, en tournant dans la robe qu'elle venait de mettre.

« Ouais. » dépondit Alex, qui ne la regardait même pas. _(Pourquoi les gens portaient du blanc le jour le plus coloré de leur vie ? Peut-être que son père avait raison… le mariage, c'est la fin des jours heureux !)_

« Alex ! » la réprimanda Harper.

« Je suis réveillée. Je… Harper, qu'est ce que tu portes ? Ce truc est monstrueux ! » s'exclama Alex, d'un ton terrifié.

« Merci de le remarquer si vite ! » répliqua Harper d'un ton sarcastique. « Je vais en essayer une autre…. Alors dis moi, c'est comment la vie avec Justin ? »

« La vie avec Justin ? » Alex haussa les sourcils vers son amie. « Harper ! Je te rappelle que je vis avec Justin depuis que je suis née ! Tu as oublié. » _(N'importe quoi pour éviter le sujet !)_

Harper rit. « Bien sur que je le sais. Ta mère n'arrête pas de me parler de vous ! »

Alex grogna. « S'il te plait ! Non Harper ! » se plaignit-elle d'un ton misérable. _(C'était l'idée de qui de revenir ? Bon, ok, la sienne !)_ « On peut pas faire ça calmement s'il te plait ? »

Harper soupira. « Ok ! »

Et puis une chose étonnante se produisit. Alors qu'Harper essayait les robes les une après les autres, Alex les rejeta toutes, mais soudain, de nulle part, elle se vit elle-même au milieu du magasin, portant une robe de mariée. Ses yeux s'agrandirent. Comment était ce possible ? Elle cligna des yeux et l'image disparut.

_Ok… maintenant elle hallucinait sur la version de rêve d'elle de sa mère._

Elle soupira. Super ! Maintenant elle voulait se marier ? Génial ! C'était à cause d'Harper tout ça !

Le jour passa avec de plus en plus de préparatifs de mariages ! _(On comprend pourquoi les gens qui vont se marier sont s ennuyeux. Tous ces préparatifs enlèvent tout le fun de la vie.)_ La nuit arriva finalement, et là au moins elle était seule.

Elle sauta sur son lit, fatiguée, mais elle n'arrivait pas à dormir. Avec la chambre noire, et le bruit de rire et de bonheur en vue du mariage qui provenait de la chambre d'à côté, soudainement, Justin lui manquait ! Elle n'avait pas vécu un seul jour sans lui depuis qu'ils s'étaient enfuis. Ca lui brisait le cœur !

Elle réfléchit à se qui s'était passé ce matin, au magasin de robes de mariées. Comment pouvait-elle penser à son propre mariage alors qu'elle savait pertinemment qu'il n'arriverait jamais ? C'est la première fois que ça lui arrive. C'était vraiment à cause de l'approche du mariage d'Harper ? Ou bien elle en avait rêvé toute sa vie mais elle venait de s'en rendre compte ?

Elle soupira, frustrée de ne pas avoir de réponses. Aujourd'hui n'était vraiment pas son jour ! Elle avait le sentiment que ça allait s'empirer. _(A qui elle faisait croire ça ? Demain elles allaient faire des courses pour des légumes afin qu'Harper en fasse des bijoux pour son mariage !)_ Peut-être que vivre avec Harper et Zeke n'était pas une si bonne idée. Peut-être qu'ils devraient retourner chez leur parent.

« Justin, je ne peux pas vivre comme ça ! » supplia-t-elle au téléphone. « S'il te plait ! Emmènes moi loin d'ici demain ! On ne pourrait pas aller chez Max ? »

« Non sérieusement, où est le lit. » demanda Justin pour la troisième fois. _(Et oui, Max n'avait pas du tout changé !)_

« Je vous l'ai dit il est sous mon peigne ! » répéta Max.

Alex regarda autour d'elle. A part pour l'horrible odeur _(quelque chose était mort ou quoi ?)_ et la moutarde qui était sur les murs _(Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé !)_, et les toiles-d'araignées dans les coins avec les araignées dessus, la pièce entière était recouverte de vêtements sales. « Il est minuscule ce lit, comment tu peux dormir la dedans ? »

Max sourit. « Regardez et apprenez ! »

Ils regardèrent, Justin la bouche grande ouverte d'horreur et Alex le nez renfrognez de dégout, alors que Max s'asseyait sur le sol.

« Ok, je peux pas vivre comme ça ! » dit finalement Alex. _(Elle ne voulait pas mourir ici, ce qui arriverait si elle restait ici plus de 10 secondes encore !)_

Justin soupira, en acquiesçant, l'air ennuyé tout de même. « Et maintenant, où va-t-on rester ? »

« Justin ! Mon garçon ! Tu es en vie ! » s'écria Térésa, en pleurant comme jamais, et serrant son fils fort contre elle. « Je suis si contente que tu ailles bien ! »

« Maintenant, on ne doit pas épargnez d'argent pour tes funérailles ! » s'écria Jerry.

Alex leva les mains au ciel. _(C'est totalement injuste, non ?)_ « Hello ? Votre fille chérie est là juste ici : Est-ce que ça intéresse ? »

« Aww, Alex ! » cria leur mère. « Bien sur qu'on s'intéresse à toi ! »

« Tu n'es pas en prison ! » s'écria leur père, encore plus fort. « Maintenant on ne doit plus épargnez pour ta caution ! »

« Je sais chéri, c'est merveilleux, on peut finalement acheter cette lampe ! »

Alex et Justin les regardèrent d'un air consterné. Voilà, ça avait été leur plus grand cauchemar à propos de questions et de confessions non planifiées _(de la part de Justin évidemment !)_ et d'accusations de leur parent, et voilà qu'il s'en foutait complètement et étaient content d'épargnez de l'argent !

« Tu avais raison apparemment, ça devrait être facile de s'enfuir à nouveau ! » murmura Justin à l'oreille d'Alex.

Elle sourit. « Et en plus, on peut prendre de l'argent qu'on leur a épargné ! »

Il lui sourit en retour. « Et comment ! »

« Allez venez. » leur dit Térésa, une fois qu'ils eurent fini de célébrer la nouvelle. « Allez voir vos chambres, je n'ai rien changé ! »

« Ca y est. » sourit Justin tristement à Alex, alors qu'il se tenait devant sa chambre, et Alex devant la sienne. Il l'embrassa gentiment sur le front et lui caressa les cheveux. « On doit être très prudent quand on sera ici. On ne doit rien faire qui pourrait les faire douter de quelque chose… . Bonne nuit Alex ! »

« Bonne nuit. » dit-elle en souriant. Elle regarda autour d'elle. « On est d'accord hein. Je viendrai dans ta chambre à minuit. Ok. Bonne nuit. » dit-elle avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de répliquer.

Il soupira. Bon, il l'avait vu venir ça.

Alex regarda sa chambre. C'est ici qu'elle avait grandit et que tout à commencer. C'était dans ce lit qu'elle était quand elle a commencé à penser à Justin de cette façon. Elle s'assit sur ce lit et sourit. Ca faisait du bien d'être de retour à la maison, mais, il lui manquait quelque chose. Ca lui faisait du bien de voir les gens qu'elle aimait, mais…

Non, ce n'étai plus sa maison. Ici, Justin et elle ne pouvait pas marcher main dans la main, et montrer leur amour. La maison était là où elle et Justin était ensemble. Leur maison était au Japon maintenant…

**Reviews please !**


	8. Des nouvelles innatendues

**Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient ni WOWP, ni l'histoire qui est à Not Just a Nerd**

Elle passa la nuit à râler. Il avait fermé sa chambre à clef et ne voulait pas la laisser rentrer, et sans magie, elle n'avait aucun moyen de forcer la porte. Il allait payer pour ça ce matin.

« Hello Justin, tu as bien dormi ? » demanda-t-elle aussi gentiment que possible pendant le déjeuner.

« En fait, non, » avoua-t-il, en ^penchant la tête l'air de dire 'tu m'as manqué aussi'. _(Ouais, c'est pour ça qu'elle l'entendait ronfler ! Mon œil !)_

Mais ça ne lui suffisait pas. Elle renversa 'accidentellement' de la sauce sur le jean de Justin. _(Heureusement qu'ils étaient chez leur parents et qu'elle ne devait pas faire la lessive, autrement, c'est ce qu'on appelle scier la branche sur laquelle on est assis !)_

« Alex ! » pleurnicha-t-il, « Tu sais qu'on a pas beaucoup d'argent ! »

Elle haussa les yeux. « Justin ! » dit-elle en l'imitant. « Tu sais que je m'en fiche ! »

Il la regarda d'un air noir, mais laissa passer. Ils ne devaient trop attirer l'attention sur eux. Mais il avait comme l'impression qu'Alex s'en fichait pas mal.

« Alors, où est ce que vous vivez ? » demanda leur père.

« Au japon » confessa Justin. « En quelque sorte ! » rajouta-t-il quand il vit le regard noir que lui lançait Alex. _(C'est ça, vas-y. Donne leur l'adresse, le numéro de téléphone, les détails d'assurance, la total quoi ! Et rajoutes en plus le ' on sort ensemble' et ce sera parfait !)_

« Ta sœur ne te poses pas trop de problème ? » demanda tendrement leur mère. « Tu sais chéri, si tu as besoin d'argent, tu peux en demander à ton père. »

Justin hocha la tête. « Merci maman. Mais ça va, on gère. On travaille. » _(Vraiment ? Il refuse l'argent ?)_

Leurs parents eurent un air étonné, presque effrayé. « Alex travaille ? »

« Hey ! » protesta-t-elle. _(Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle travaille. Elle à toujours un travail, elle à juste un peu de mal à le garder !)_

Justin rit. « Ouais. Et elle menace mon robot de le jeter dehors depuis. »

Alex bondit soudain en entendant ça, comme si elle sortait d'une transe. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Bien sur ! Il manquait Andrews ! « Où est Andrews ? » demanda-t-elle à Justin, d'un ton alarmé.

« Calme ! » dit Justin en faisant un signe de main. « Il est avec Zeke. Il reviendra dans deux ou trois jour. Tu ne vas pas me dire que… »

Il s'arrêta en voyant Alex porter sa main à sa bouche. Elle courut vers les toilettes. Justin fut surpris par ce mouvement soudain. Dès qu'il comprit ce qu'il se passait, il se leva et la suivit. Il la trouva près du lavabo, à vomir.

Il lui tint gentiment les cheveux, en lui caressant le dos alors qu'elle se brossait les dents. « Tu vas bien ? »

Elle acquiesça. « Ouais, ça va. »

Il fronça les sourcils. « Peut-être que tu devrais aller voir un docteur. Je veux dire… »

« Je vais bien Justin. » rétorqua-t-elle froidement, en sortant en trombe de la salle de bain.

Justin fut surpris par ce brusque changement d'humeur. Qu'est ce qui lui prenait ?

Deux jours plus tard

Elle continua de vomir et une idée lui vint à l'esprit. Elle continua d'ignorer cette possibilité, parce que bon, ils étaient prudents ! Après deux jours, elle abandonna, et se décida à faire un test de grossesse, pour être sur. Elle réussir à enfermer Harper dans une cabine d'essayage avec des vêtements et des bijoux et elle alla en acheter.

Il y avait un plus. Un gros plus.

Elle essaya trois fois, et chaque fois, le résultat était le même. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que ça leur arrivait à eux ! Ca devait être un rêve. _(Pourquoi ça devait tourner en histoire triste ? Sérieusement, quel auteur cruel écrirait une histoire pareil ?)_

Et maintenant, elle devait le dire à Justin. Oh mon Dieu !

Evidement, Justin n'était jamais seul quand elle en avait besoin ! Pourquoi est ce qu'il fallait toujours qu'il y ait quelqu'un avec lui ? Ce n'était plus un gosse ! _(Il allait en avoir un plutôt !)_

Juste quand elle s'apprêtait à le prendre à part pour lui parler…  
>« Hey Alex ! » lui demanda leur mère, en lui prenant la main, le trainant dehors pour lui parler en privé. « Ma chérie, j'aimerais te parler de quelque chose. »<p>

« Ok… » dit Alex, d'un ton incertains. _(Quel était la meilleure façon de lui faire croire qu'elle n'avait pas enfermé Harper exprès !)_

Térésa s'éclaircit la gorge. « Bien, Justin m'as dit que tu n'avais pas de petit ami… et ce n'est pas grave, je comprends. Mais, chérie, tu as 25ans. Tu devrais être mariée et avoir des enfants maintenant ! »

Elle fit en geste de main, en riant. _(Elle allait avoir un enfant bientôt de toute façon !)_ Elle s'arrêta quand elle fit que sa mère était sérieuse. « Mon Dieu ! Justin non plus n'a pas de petite amie ! Pourquoi tu ne lui dit pas qu'il doit se marier ? »dit-elle, en le regrettant immédiatement. _(Super, ils avaient un autre problème maintenant en plus du fait qu'ils sortaient ensemble et qu'elle était enceinte !)_

« Justin est en jeune homme intelligent. » dit leur mère. « Je suis sur qu'il a déjà planifié son futur. _(Elle, elle était sur qu'elle avait foutue ses plans à l'eau !)_ « Ce n'est pas que je ne te fais pas confiance, ma chérie, je… Je suis inquiète. Le fait que tu te sois enfouie avec ton frère sans rien nous dire. Tu n'as clairement pas muri ! »

Alex se mordit la lèvre. _Zut ! Alors le fait qu'ils se soient enfuis les avait tout de même affectés. Pas de la façon auquel ils s'étaient attendus, mais ce n'étaient pas mieux._

« Il y a ce gars que je connais… » commença leur mère.

Les yeux d'Alex s'ouvrirent d'alarme. « Non, non, non. » dit-elle en secouant la tête, en reculant, ne croyant pas ses oreilles. « Ne me dis pas que tu veux me faire un mariage arrangé ! »

« Ta grand-mère en a eu un. » protesta Térésa. « Tu sais qu'elle était très heureuse. EN plus, tu donnerais un bon exemple à Max. »

Quoi ! » demanda-t-elle d'un ton incrédule. « Maman. Non. Non, pas question. » dit-elle fermement.

« Pourquoi pas ? » demanda leur mère. « Pourquoi tu ne veux pas te marier ? »

Elle soupira. « Je ne suis pas encore prête. » _(Et en plus, les mariages arranger était la chose la moins romantique qu'elle connaissait. Comment pouvait-on imaginer de passer le reste de sa vie avec quelqu'un qu'on ne connait pas ?)_

Sa mère lui mit une main sur l'épaule. « Rencontre-le au moins. S'il te plait Alex. S'il te plait… Tu ne devras pas l'épouser s'il ne te plait pas. »

Alex soupira de défaite. « Ok. »_(Un simple 'Je ne l'aime pas' devrais suffire. Autrement, elle pouvait toujours effrayer ce gars à mort.)_

« ON doit parler »grogna-t-elle, en fermant la prote de la chambre de Justin bruyamment.

« Wow, calme. » rétorqua-t-il.

« C'est sérieux » siffla-t-elle. « On a de gros problème. »

Il soupira et dit d'une voix plaintive. « Alex. Qu'est ce que tu as encore fait ? »

Elle plaça ses mains sur ses hanches. « Je n'ai rien fait. C'est toi. »

Il la regarda, ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle voulait dire. « Quoi ? »

Elle li jeta le test de grossesse et le papier à la figure. « Félicitation. Tu vas être papa ! »

La mâchoire de Justin faillit se décrochée. Qu'est ce qu'elle venait de dire ! _(Et elle venait d'effrayer un homme à mort !)_

**Reviews please !**


	9. Ca en vaut la peine

**Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient, ni l'histoire qui est à Not Just a Nerd, ni WOWP.**

Il regarda le test et le papier dans ces mains pendants plusieurs minutes, sans rien dire. « Tu es… Je suis… c'est… »

Alex s'assit à côté de lui. _(Ok, la prochaine fois qu'elle voudra faire taire Justin, elle n'aura qu'à lui dire qu'elle est enceinte !)_

Il était paniqué. La pire chose qui pouvait leur arriver était arrivée, et il n'avait aucune idée de comment réparer ça. Il la regarda d'un air noir. « Comment c'est arriver ? Qu'est ce que tu as fait ? » _(Quoi, pas de larmes de joie ?)_

« Ce n'est pas ma faute ! » cria-t-elle. « Arrêtes de tout rejeter sur moi ! »

« Je ne te blâme pas ! Je… ». Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, comme il le faisait toujours quand il était frustré. « Je ne sais pas ce qu'on va faire. »

« Je veux garder le bébé. Tu ne veux pas ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton hésitant.

« Bien sur que si. Et bien sur qu'on va le garder. » assura rapidement Justin, et prenant ses mains dans les siennes et en les caressant gentiment. « Je… C'est mal, mais je suis content Alex. Je me vois déjà moi et notre fille à sa remise de diplôme, ou moi et notre fils à un concours scientifique… » dit-il, en regardant dans le vide d'un air rêveur.

Elle fit comme lui, et s'imagina leur fille dessinant sur le visage de Justin avec du vernis à ongle et du gloss, ou leur fils qui colle les mains de Justin ensemble…

« Je supposes qu'on doit partir le plus vite possible. »déclara finalement Justin, e sortant de sa transe. « On ne peut pas laisser maman et papa apprendre que tu es… je n'arrive toujours pas à le dire ! »

Elle eut une petite mimique craintive. « Uhh, en fait Justin… il y a encore quelque chose dont je dois te parler. »

Il retomba sur le lit. « Il y a encore autre chose ? » _(Ouais, il allait surement avoir une crise cardiaque aujourd'hui ! Ou il va paniquer et courir partout ! Ou il va devenir fou. Ou sans émotion. Les possibilités sont infinies.)_

« Maman veut que je rencontre ce gars… » Elle se lécha la lèvre et le regarda d'un air hésitant. « Elle veut que je me maries avec lui. »

« Et tu as dit oui ? » demanda-t-il d'un air incrédule. _(Non, elle a dit 'Maman je ne veux épouser personne à part Justin' ! Pff !)_

« Qu'est ce que j'étais supposée dire ? » cria-t-elle à nouveau. _(Stupide hormones. Le regard noir marche mieux sur Justin que les cris.)_

La pièce fut à nouveau silencieuse. Ils commencèrent tout deux à réfléchir à propos de ce qui allait se passer.

« Je pense qu'on doit dire à maman et papa pour nous deux. » suggéra Alex.

« Pas question ! » protesta-t-il immédiatement. « On en a parlé Alex. Ils vont nous tuer ! »

« Oh, alors tu veux que j'épouse ce gars ? » accusa-t-elle. « Bien, je vais l'épouser, et après je… »

« … l'effrayer à mort ! » cria-t-il, en perdant son calme. Tout ce qu'il se passait était un peu trop pour lui. « Ce n'est pas difficile… dis lui que tu es enceinte. Il pensera que maman veut que tu l'épouse à cause de ça et de mettre tes responsabilités sur lui. Il s'enfuira en courant. »

Alex eut un sourire diabolique. « Ouais, c'est bon… Justin, ne brime pas tes idées diaboliques. Tu es bon à ça tu sais ! »

Ils n'eurent pas le temps d'approfondi leur conversation car Harper l'emmena faire du shopping pour des légumes. Et quand elles rentrèrent, ce gars l'attendait.

« C'est Jason. » lui présenta sa mère. « Et c'est ma fille Alex. Amusez vous bien. » _(Elle aurait pu si ce gars ne ressemblait pas à une pomme de terre… bon, il fallait vraiment qu'elle arrête avec les légumes !)_

Justin s'assit à distance, en regardant le gars d'un air noir, mais essayant de se contenir pour ne pas attirer l'attention de leurs parents. _(En plus, s'il frappait, il se ferait plus mal qu'autre chose !)_. Il fit signe à Alex de le dire. Elle hocha la tête.

« Alors… J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi par ta mère. » commença Jason.

« Oui, et bien, je suis enceinte, » le coupa Alex. « Et mon copain ne veut pas entendre parler du bébé, alors… » elle retint sa respiration, attendant que le gars ne réagisse et cours hors du sub-shop, en criant de peur.

Jason resta quelques secondes sans rien dire, choqué. « Oh » dit-il finalement. « Ok… Je ne le savais pas… c'est ok… Je veux dire… Ca ne me dérange pas… oh, pauvre de toi. Abandonnée comme ça. Je promets que je prendrai soin de toi. »

Alex ferma les yeux et tenta de se calmer. Et lui fallait tout son calme pour ne pas lui crier dessus. Elle détestait la pitié. Elle détestait les personnes qui faisaient des engagements au premier rendez-vous. Et elle détestait Justin pour lui avoir donné cette stupide idée. Mais bon, à cause de ses hormones, elle était à fleur de peau, et elle n'arrivait pas à faire des coups foireux comme avant. Comment elle allait s'en sortir ?

« Tu n'est pas obligé tu sais. » dit-elle, essayant de ne pas rire.

« Si. » dit-il en lui souriant, se dirigeant vers leur mère.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise. Non, non, il n'allait tout de même pas en parler à sa mère !

Justin soupira de soulagement. IL allait enfin dire à leur mère qu'il ne pouvait pas se marier avec Alex parce qu'elle… Ses yeux s'ouvrirent grand quand il réalisa. Oh non ! Il ne pouvait pas aller lui dire ça !

Alex et Justin coururent tout deux vers leur mère, mais Alex glissa dans sa précipitation _(Elle n'est pas maladroite ! Le sol est juste glissant ! On ne devrait jamais nettoyer sa maison !)_ et elle allait tomber, ais Justin réussit à la rattraper, mais quand ils furent tout les deux à nouveau sur pied, c'était trop tard. Jason avait déjà atteint leur mère. « Je suis prêt à prendre soin d'Alex et de l'enfant. » offrit Jason.

Térésa fronça les sourcils et puis rit nerveusement. « Oh non. Max est son frère ! Alex n'a pas d'enfant ! »

Jason se mordit la langue. « Oh… alors vous n'êtes pas au courant qu'elle est enceinte ? C'est étrange. »

Les yeux de leur mère s'agrandirent de surprise. « ALEX ! » cria-t-elle, en plaçant se mains sur ses hanches et se dirigeant vers elle. « Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que j'allais avoir des petits-enfants ? »

Alex avala avec difficulté. Justin regarda Jason et lui fit comprendre qu'il devait partir. _(Il avait besoin d'un moment seul en famille !)_

« Oh Jerry ! » couina Térésa. « On va avoir des petits-enfants ! Le nom de Russo va perdurer ! »

Alex et Justin regardèrent leur mère d'un air incrédule. Ils ne voulaient pas savoir ce qui s'était passé, ou qui était le père ? Ou quoique ce soit ? _(Enfin, en même temps, c'est sur qu'il avait préférer sauver Harper plutôt que Alex, enfin d'assurer leur vieux jours !)_

Jerry sauta de joie en criant également.

« Attendez ! » dit soudain Térésa. « Ca veut dire que tu as un copain ? Aww, ma fille a un copain ! Elle va se marier ! On ne doit plus craindre qu'elle vienne vivre avec nous ! »

« Ok, ça suffit ! » siffla Justin. « Arrêtez d'agir comme d'horrible parents ! Que vont pensez ces gens ? » dit-il en montrant les clients qui mangeait autour d'eux.

« Désolée. » s'excusa leur mère. « Alors… ? » dit-elle en regardant avec insistance sa fille, en attendant une réponse.

« Et bien… » dit Alex en se mordant la lèvre. Elle devait vraiment trouver quelque chose autrement… « Oui. J'ai un copain, au Japon. En fait, je pense qu'on devrait rentrer Justin et moi afin de lui dire. Viens Justin ! » elle l'attrapa par la chemise, et l'entraina vers la sortie.

Mais Térésa les arrêta. _(Oh, non ! Encore des questions ? C'est un entretien ou quoi ?)_ « On devrait tous y aller ! »

« Pourquoi ? » demandèrent Justin et Alex, à l'unisson, tout les deux terrifiés à l'idée.

Térésa soupira. « Ce n'est pas évident ? On veut le rencontrer ! » _(Ils l'avaient déjà rencontré ! Bon sang, ils l'ont rencontré deux ans avant elle !)_

« C'est impossible ! » répondit rapidement Alex. « Parce que… » commença-t-elle, avant d'ajouter. « Parce qu'il m'a larguée ! »

Justin regarda Alex. Elle voulait vraiment s'enterrer dans un tel mensonge ?

« Alors on va faire en sorte qu'il comprenne qu'il ait fait la plus belle erreur de sa vie. » assura Térésa. « Allons-y ! »

« J'ai dit qu'il avait rompu avec moi ? » dit Alex d'un ton nerveux. « Non, c'est moi qui l'ai largué »

« Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? » demanda Térésa incrédule. _(Pourquoi est ce que les gens rompaient ? Oh oui, PARCE QUE CA NE FONCTIONNAIT PAS !)_

« Parce que c'était un vrai connard ! » répliqua-t-elle rapidement. « Demandez à Justin ! » ajouta-t-elle, en lui souriant. _(Était ce mal d'être excitée à l'idée d'entendre Justin dire du mal de lui ?)_

Il prit une grande respiration pour se calmer. « Ouais. Son copain était un vrai connard. Vous n'auriez vraiment pas voulu quelque comme ça pour Alex. »

Térésa mit ses mains sur ses hanches. « Pourquoi tu l'as laissé sortir avec lui alors ? »

Il se gratta le bas de la nuque. On avait l'impression qu'il allait fondre en larmes et dire la vérité d'un instant à l'autre. Il n'était vraiment pas on sous la pression. « Vous savez… vous connaissez Alex ! Elle ne m'écoute jamais ! Je lui ai dit que ce n'était pas bien, mais non ! Elle est sortie avec lui ! » murmura-t-il entre ses dents. _(Il n'avait toujours pas dépassé le stade de 'c'est mal' ? Vraiment ?)_

Les yeux de leur mère s'agrandirent de peur. « Attendez… ça veut dire que c'est nous qui vont devoir prendre soin d'Alex ? Oh mon Dieu ! » dit-elle en mettant ses mains sur sa poitrine de peur.

Alex sourit. C'était l'occasion idéale. « Non, non… Justin s'occupera de moi.

« Vraiment ? » demanda leur mère.

Justin acquiesça rapidement. « Oui. » il réalisa ensuite qu'il devait détester Alex. « Non ! » Ensuite, il vit Alex lui lancer un regard noir et réalisa ensuite qu'il devait dire oui. « Ok, je m'occuperai d'elle. »

Térésa l'enlaça rapidement. « Tu es vraiment le fils que l'on ne regrette pas d'avoir eu ! »

Et voilà, c'est tout ce qu'il fallait pour que Justin commence à pleurer de culpabilité. « Je suis désolé maman. »

« Pour quoi ? » demanda-t-elle confuse.

Alex prit la parole, voyant où tout cela allait mener. « Pour toi voyons. Il est désolé que tu nous aies eu moi et Max. Tu es vraiment un frère formidable Justin ! » dit-elle en haussant les yeux, pour la comédie.

Il pleura encore plus à l'entende du mot frère, et Alex l'emmena rapidement en haut. « Je vais prendre soin de lui. » _(*soupir* C'est pas facile tout les jours d'être Alex Russo !)_

Elle emmena Justin dans sa chambre et la ferma. « QU'est ce qui te prends ? Pourquoi tu agis comme ça ? Tu es sur que tu n'es pas enceinte ? »

Justin renifla à l'entende de cette phrase.

Elle s'assit finalement à côté de lui, exténuée. « Justin je suis fatiguée, s'il te plait. »

Il renifla et essuya ses larmes. « Désolé, c'est juste que je me sens mal de leur mentir comme ça. Tu sais que vivre dans le mensonge me donne des symptômes de stress. »

Elle grogna. « Justin… » murmura-t-elle doucement, avant de se coucher. « Pas maintenant. Pars. »

« Alex. Je suis désolé, je… »

« Pars. Maintenant. »

« Alex… »

« DEGAGE ! » cria-t-elle finalement. _(Encore ces foutues hormones !)_

Il savait que ce n'était pas la peine d'insister. Alex plus la grossesse était la pire combinaison possible. Il rejoignit sa chambre. Il savait qu'elle allait revenir quand elle se serait calmée.

**Reviews please !**


	10. La chapitre de Max

**Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient, ni WOWP, ni l'histoire qui est à Not Just a Nerd.**

« Bonjour » salua leur mère quand Alex rentra dans la pièce. « Je t'ai préparé ton plat préféré ! »

L'odeur de la nourriture entra dans ses narines et elle fut immédiatement de meilleur humeur, la mini dispute avec Justin de la veille tout de suite oubliée. _(C'est Justin ! Ils se disputent constamment ! Qui a besoin de dire désolée ?)_

« Je n'arrives toujours pas à croire que je vais être grand-père ! » s'exclama Jerry, en parlant la bouche pleine. « Alex t'as finalement battu à quelque chose, hein, Justin ? » _(Heu… en fait pas vraiment… bah, autant prendre tout le crédit pour elle !)_

Justin faillit s'étouffer avec sa nourriture, crachant tout. « Papa ! » dit-il finalement. « Ce n'est pas une compétition ! Ou bien c'est ce que tu pensais quand tu as décidé d'avoir trois enfants ? »

Alex rit et en félicita Justin. « En parlant de trois enfants, où est Max ? Vous ne pensez pas qu'on devrait lui dire qu'il va devenir oncle ? »

« C'est à toi de le faire. Et bonne chance pour lui expliquer ça ma chérie ! » sourit Térésa, en servant la nourriture. _(S'il vous plait ! Ce n'est pas si dur ! 'Hey Max, je vais avoir un enfant' 'Super, il sait aller sur la Lune ?' 'Quoi ?' 'Oui, j'ai envie de prendre mon déjeuner sur la Lune !'… ok !)_

Alex prit son couteau, le regarda, et le reposa. « Hey ! Ce n'est pas un des couteaux de ma collection ! Où sont les miens ? »

Térésa grinça des dents. « Ma chérie, on pensait que c'était trop dangereux d'avoir des couteaux avec toi. Alors on les a donnés à une personne plus responsable. »

« Quoi ! » cria-t-elle instantanément. « Maman ! Tu ne sais pas à quel point qu'ils sont spéciaux pour moi ? Je les ai volés lors de chaque anniversaire de Justin ! Comment tu as pu… A qui tu les as donnés ? »

« Max. » répondit leur père.

« Quoi ! Vous les avez donnés à Max ! Max ! Et vous pensez que c'est plus sur avec lui ? Maman ! Il se blesse avec des cannes à sucre, je ne sais même pas comment c'est possible d'ailleurs ! » grogna-t-elle, en se levant, attrapant le téléphone de la maison et appela Max. « Ramènes toi ici, tout de suite ! Et prend ma collection de couteaux avec toi ! »

Il se téléporta à la seconde.

Et la mâchoire d'Alex faillit se décrocher quand elle vit sa collection de couteaux. Elle était horrifiée par l'odeur, la couleur, la mousse et la salive… en fait tout. « Ew, Max ! » se plaignit-elle furieusement. « Tu a détruit ma collection ! »

Justin se leva et s'interposa avant qu'Alex ne tue Max. « Hey, c'est pas grave. J'ai encore tout plein d'anniversaire. Tu pourras refaire ta collection. »

Elle le regarda, et se recula.

« Je suis désolé Alex. » dit Max alors que Alex se dirigeait vers sa chambre. « Comment je peux me racheter ? »

« Ecrit moi une lettre d'excuse ! » répliqua-t-elle d'un ton sarcastique, en fonçant en trombe dans sa chambre. « Une lettre pleine de mot compliquer ! Ca devrait tout arranger ! »

« Alex, ne cours pas dans les escaliers ! » cria Justin, en attrapant son assiette et la suivant rapidement.

Max fit sa tête pensive. « Une lettre pleine de mot compliquer, hum ! »

« C'est pour toi Alex. » dit Max en souriant, lui tendant la lettre.

Alex la prit, la regarda quelque seconde, puis reporta son regard vers Max. « Je ne comprends pas un seul mot ! Ca n'a aucun sens ! Tu essaies de te moquer de toi-même ou quoi ? Attends je vais le lire tout haut. »

« _Hey Alex, Je suis indubitablement dévasté d'avoir bouleversé ton assortiment de couperet chère demoiselle… navré, ça s'écrit parfaitement avec deux L non ? Je discerne à quelle grandeur ils t'étaient prédestinés. Je me remémore les informations où tu les chapardais à notre dévoué frère J'ai l'espoir que tu ne m'empaleras pas avec ces couperets ou avec la compagnie de quoi que ce soit. J'anticipe le fait que tu ne me tiennes pas rancœur toute la vie et au-delà. Ton frère dévoué et aimant, oiseau avec des tonnes de couleurs ! »_

Justin regarda son petit frère d'un air incrédule. « Comment tu as fait pour écrire une lettre pareille ? » Max lui sourit. « J'ai utilisé l'encyclopédie pour chaque mot. Intelligent non ? » _(Il était dans la bonne voix pour faire rire les gens comme Joey Triviani lui !)_

« C'était quoi la lettre original » demanda Justin.

« _Hey Alex, je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir ruiné ta collection de couteau. Je sais combien ça compte pour toi. Je me rappelle que tu les volais à Justin. J'espère que tu ne me poignarderas pas avec tes couteaux ou autre chose. J'espère que tu ne resteras pas fâchée contre moi éternellement. Ton frère qui t'adore, Max ! »_

« Oiseau avec des tonnes de couleurs c'est pour Max ! » dit-elle en tapotant l'épaule de son petit frère. « Ca doit être dur de vivre avec un nom pareil ! »

Max haussa les épaules. « Hey, je l'ai écrit correctement cette fois ci ! »

« OK En fait, je dois te dire quelque chose. Je vais avoir un enfant… Alors… Tu va être oncle ! » dit-elle en souriant, attendant la réaction de Max.

Max regarda Justin, les yeux plein de doute. « Justin je ne sais pas comment je dois réagir ! Aide-moi ! »

Justin ricana. « Pourquoi tu me demandes à moi ? »

Max le regarda comme si il était fou. « Parce que tu va être oncle aussi tient ! Tu devrais savoir comment réagir ! »

Justin grinça des dents en entendant ça. Le visage d'Alex se décomposa. _Il faut absolument changer de sujet._ « Bon Max. Tu étais ici pour t'excuser. N'essaie pas de changer de sujet ! »

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? » répondit Max confus. « C'est toi qui a changé de sujet. »

« Non »

« Si »

« Non »

« Si »

« Non, tu ne la pas fait. »

« Si »

« De quoi on parle ? »

« Euh… « répondit Max en se grattant la nuque. « Je ne sais pas. »

« Parfait. » dit Alex avec un sourire diabolique. « Alors comment tu penses te faire pardonner ? »

Max haussa les épaules. « Et si je t'amenais manger des cupcakes comme je te l'avais promis en … Angleterre ? » _(On va dire que c'est ça parce qu'elle ne savait absolument plus le pays qu'elle lui avait dit !)_

« Attendez un peu. » dit Térésa, en plaçant ses mains sur ses hanches. « Tu es allé les voir et tu ne nous l'a pas dit ! »

Max leva les mains en l'air comme pour se protéger. « Alex ma l'avait interdit ! »

« Excuse non acceptée ! » marmonna Alex entre ses dents. _(Dans le doute, blâmer Alex ! C'est injuste ! L'histoire s'intitule blâmer sa meilleure amie !, ce ne devrait pas être de la faute d'Harper ?) _« C'est la faute de Justin ! » mentit-elle, en le pointant du doigt.

« He ! » protesta-t-il. « Je n'ai rien à voir avec ça ! Pourquoi tu rejettes la faute sur moi ? »

« Parce que tu blâmes toujours la personne avec qui tu es tient ! » dit Alex en haussant les yeux au ciel. « Tu as oublié comment fonctionnait cette famille ? »

Justin la regarda d'un air incrédule. « Rejeter la faute sur les autres n'est pas une solution Alex. Maintenant que tu vas être mère, tu dois être plus responsable et humaine. Je ne veux pas que tu enseignes des choses pareilles à notre enfant ! »

Et Max commença à rire.

Justin fronça les sourcils. « Pourquoi tu ris ? »

« Tu as dit notre enfant ! » dit Max toujours en riant. Jerry l'accompagna.

Alex le regarda d'un regard de tueur.

Térésa commença elle aussi à rire. « Oh mon Dieu ! » dit-elle en se tenant le ventre. « J4essaie de vous imaginer tout les deux ensemble. C'est trop drôle. » _(Il n'était pas dut out dysfonctionnel !)_

Justin regarda sa mère d'un air confus. « Maman, je pensais que ça te dégouterait de penser ça. »

« Pas quand c'est si drôle. » dit Térésa, en explosant à nouveau de rire. « C'est si drôle d'imaginer Alex faisant faire tout le travail à Justin ! »

Alex les rejoignit. « Ouais, c'est plutôt drôle ! Surtout quand Justin réagit comme papa quand il y a un problème ! « _(C'est plus drôle de parler de ça quand tout le monde penses que c'est faux !_)

Max arrêta de rire, et soupira. « Pourquoi on riait au départ ? Je ne me souviens plus… » _(Ok, elle l'avait peut-être un peu trop frappé sur la tête quand ils étaient petits. Bah, peu importe. Il le méritait. Et plus même.)_

Térésa s'arrêta de rire aussi. « Tu as commencé à rire quand Justin a dit notre enfant… » et ces yeux s'ouvrirent grand, une réalisation lui venant à l'esprit. « Oh mon Dieu ! »

Alex se rapprocha sans s'en rendre compte de Justin. _(C'est l'instant de vérité !)_

Térésa pointa un doigt en direction de Justin. « Tu vas adopter l'enfant de ta sœur ! »

Alex soupira de soulagement, en se demandant en même temps comment ils pouvaient être si crédules !

**T.N. Reviews please ! Aussi je sui s à la recherche d'un béta, envoyez moi un message si ça vous intéresse !**


	11. Télépathie de couple

**N.T. : JE suis vraiment désolée… Ne me jetez pas la pierre… Je ne mettais pas rendu compte que je n'avais jamais publié ce chapitre… Mais bon, pour ma défense, l'auteur de ce fic l'a abandonné et ce chapitre a été vite fait pour qu'il y ait une sorte de fin alors, j'ai été u peu déçu. Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé lire Her best friend's fault et blame her best friend, en tout cas j'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à les traduire. Encore merci pour vos commentaires, ça fait vraiment super plaisir. Je suis toujours à la recherche d'un correcteur alors, si vous connaissez quelqu'un ou si vous êtes intéressez, contactez moi ! Bonne lecture !**

Alors que les hormones de grossesse commençaient vraiment à agir, Alex devenait de plus en plus désespéré. Elle voulait parler à quelqu'un de son bébé, et de Justin, de eux… Elle voulait tout raconter à quelqu'un. Elle voulait tellement le dire à Harper. Mais Justin ne la laisserait pas faire. Depuis sa grossesse, il était encore plus sévère et résolu à ce que sa reste un secret. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas lâcher un peu de leste ?

Se cacher était plus dur que ce qu'ils n'avaient pensé. Ils ne pouvaient le dire à personne… ni leur famille, ni leur amis, et garder ça pour eux étaient vraiment dur.

« Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas parce que je veux te cacher, Alex, pas vrai ? » murmura gentiment Justin, en lui caressant les cheveux.

Alex hocha la tête pour lui dire qu'elle comprenait. Elle ne voulait pas le cacher non plus. Elle voulait le dire au monde entier. Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Parce qu'ils allaient les juger, ils allaient être en colère, et qu'ils accuseraient Justin de l'avoir entrainé la dedans, qu'il avait pris l'avantage sur elle. Parce qu'elle aimait trop Justin et qu'elle ne voulait pas être séparée de lui.

Et aussi peut-être parce qu'elle aime sa famille et ses amis, et qu'elle ne pouvait même pas tolérer l'idée de les perdre.

« Bon, qu'est ce qu'il se passe entre toi et Justin ? » demanda Max en jour alors qu'elle regardait la télévision.

Alex haussa les yeux au ciel, ne donnant pas trop d'importance à ses mots et essayant de trouver un sens cacher, vu que c'était Max. « On se dispute, c'est tout ! »

« Alex ! » dit-il en riant légèrement. « Je sais ce qu'il se passe. Vous sortez ensemble ! »

Ses joues restèrent gonflées à cause du pop corn qu'elle n'avait pas avaler. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait le cracher ou bien essayé de l'avaler. Comment Max pouvait-il être au courant ? Sait-il seulement où il habite ?

« Dis à Justin d'être moins voyant. » rétorqua Max, en réponse à sa question muette.

Alex grinça des dents. Elle allait transformer Justin en pop-corn et le mettre dans le micro-onde, pour ensuite le donner à des monstres, ou mieux encore, à Max.

« Ça m'est égal. Du moment que vous êtes heureux tout les deux. » dit Max en haussant les épaules, et en souriant gentiment. Elle l'enlacerait si elle était du genre bisousnours, ce qu'elle n'est évidement pas le moins du monde, malgré le nombre incalculable d'étreintes qu'elle a avec Justin. « Alors, ça fait quoi d'être avec Justin ? » demanda-t-il, d'un ton curieux.

Alex rit jaune, son sourire se transformant en une grimace. Super, elle allait subir un interrogatoire, et elle n'avait même pas de choix multiple ! « Max, c'est Justin. Je le connais depuis que je suis née. Tu le connais depuis que tu es né. Il n'y a rien de nouveau. » rétorqua-t-elle, avec un ton légèrement cassant.

Max haussa à nouveau les épaules. « Mais vous sortez ensemble, ça c'est différent. »

Alex grogna. Ils auraient du laisser Max comme il était le jour où il s'était mis du papier collant sur les lèvres. Il ne poserait plus de question au moins ! « Tu veux savoir ce que ça fait de sortir avec un geek ? Très bien. Dans les bons jours, il me sort des mots dont je n'ai jamais entendu parler et que je ne comprends pas. Et il y a ces foutues poupées de Jim Bob Sherwood et tout son attirail. Dans les mauvais jours, il parle de chose que je ne connais ni d'Eve ni d'Adam, et je suis totalement perdue. Tu vois, rient de nouveau. Le même et ennuyeux geek qu'avant. »

Alex pesta. Dire que maintenant elle adorait tout ça n'avait absolument pas d'importance. Elle n'allait certainement pas avouer tout haut qu'elle aimait Justin comme il était. Tout ce truc, tu es vraiment désespérant mais je t'aime quand même.

Pendant qu'elle était perdue dans ces pensées, Max l'était lui aussi. « Pourquoi les télévisions ne se vendent pas avec de la glace ? »

« Max à tout découvert. » dit-elle, en croisant les bras devant sa poitrine, en fixant Justin avec son regard le plus noir possible. « Harper pourrait être au courant elle aussi alors.

Justin secoua la tête négativement, plus buté que jamais. « Tu ne comprends pas Alex. J'ai peur qu'elle essaye de te convaincre de tout arrêter. Bon, voilà, je l'ai dit. »

Alex ricana. Lui faire laisser tomber quelque chose ? Pff. Harper aurait plus de chance de faire bouger une montagne… Personne ne pouvait faire changer Alex d'avis comme cela.

Justin, bien sur, était un peu paranoïaque, et il ne le comprenait pas. Bon, d'accord. De toute façon, un jour, il va y avoir une loi pour tuer les geek alors… elle pouvait bien attendre. Jusqu'à ce jour. « Et Zeke ? »

« Je pense qu'il soupçonne quelque chose… je lui ais lancer des indices. Il les a ignorées. Je pense qu'il ne veut pas être mêlé. » répondit Justin en haussant les épaules. Et avant qu'Alex ne puisse ouvrir la bouche pour argumenter, il décida de changer de sujet. « Tu es vraiment mignonne aujourd'hui. »

Alex grogna. Super. Ils ne pouvaient le dire à personne, et ils devaient toujours se cacher. Mais comment ?

Ils trouvèrent la solution idéale. Depuis qu'ils avaient vu la télépathie de couples dans un épisode de HIMYM (et complètement oublié le résultat) et qu'Alex pensait que tout se que disait la télévision était vrai, ils (elle) décidèrent qu'ils allaient essayer. Comme ça ils pourraient se parler devant leur parent et tout le monde, sans que ceux-ci ne sachent ce qu'ils se disaient.

Jusqu'à présent tout allait bien. (Les trucs qu'on voit à la télévision sont toujours sans défaut !)

« Alors Justin » dit leur mère, « Tu as pensé à cette histoire d'adopter l'enfant de ta sœur ? Tu n'es pas encore marié… »

Justin fronça les sourcils en direction d'Alex. Elle hocha la tête comme pour lui dire « vas-y dis oui. »

Justin pris une grande respiration et ferma les yeux. « Maman, j'ai quelque chose à te dire. »

Alex haussa les yeux au ciel. Pas besoin d'en faire tout un plat. Dis juste oui et le problème est résolu ! Pourquoi devait-il toujours faire comme si ce qu'il allait dire était d'une extrême gravité ?

Il prit une autre respiration. « Alex et moi on sors ensemble. C'est notre enfant. »

QUOI ? Alex faillit tomber de sa chaise à cause du choc. De quoi il parlait ? Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle lui avait dit de dire ! Comment pouvait-il penser qu'elle lui demandait de tout avouer ? Il avait perdu la tête ou quoi ?

Térésa cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. « TU peux répéter ? »

Alex voulait dire « tu peux répéter pépé ». Quoi c'était une bonne distraction.

« On est vraiment désolé maman. » Justin regardait le sol d'un air coupable, retenant ses larmes (ou ses allergies comme il disait). « On ne voulait pas que ça se passe comme ça, mais voilà, c'est arriver, et je suis désolé si ça te fait du mal… On ne voulait pas te le cacher mais on avait des raisons évidentes de le faire. On est désolé… »

« Tu es désolé, » le corrigea Alex, en croisant les bras devant sa poitrine. « Je t'aime Justin, et je ne regrette rien. » Bon, elle regrettait de ne pas l'avoir dit à Harper. Maintenant sa meilleure amie allait être fâchée contre elle. Sans parler de leur parent. Juste se dont elle avait besoin alors qu'elle était en plein grossesse !

Quand ils eurent fini de se donner des regards plein d'amour, de passion, de promesses et d'accusation, ils remarquèrent que leur mère était tombée dans les pommes. Super !

Trois heures plus tard, leur mère se réveilla et leur père les rejoignit. Passons le moment où Justin répète se qu'il avait avoué à leur mère et tout les cris et leur pleurs et les menaces…

Allons directement trois mois plus tard. Où tout le monde était au courant pour eux, où tout le monde les acceptaient et où tout le monde était heureux. La vie était parfaite, enfin, presque !

**N.T. Voilà c'est la fin. Je voulais remercier une dernière fois tout ceux qui ont lu ces fanfics et remercier tout particulièrement ****Rebeccamoviestar1****, lline, ****Miki-and-Tokage****et tout les autres qui ont laissé des reviews… Merci pour tout et à bientôt j'espère !**


End file.
